Nephilim Harry
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Harry was Sparda and Eva's son? What if he was sent to the Dursley's for his own protection? What if Dumbledore interfered? Harry/harem Nephilim!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter to my new DmC crossover fic! I know that you are all going to be saying that I have already created one of these, however, this is a different version of it made with the knowledge of the new DMC that came out.**

**Summary: What if Harry was actually the youngest Sparda? What if, at the age of two, he was sent to live with the Dursleys whenever he was targetted by Mundus? What if Dumbledore capitalized on that? Harry/harem Sparda!Harry**

**Pairings: Harry/harem Dante/Kat (Kat will be more like Harry's sister)**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, torture, cussing, violence, gore, innuendo, and sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DmC or Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the characters or attacks that are featured inside of the fic. I do, however, own any character and attacks that I create.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Prologue**

"Are you sure that we should do this, Sparda?" A soft feminine voice asked.

"I'm positive, Eva. It is only a matter of time before Mundus comes after us, and the second that he does, Dante and Vergil will have to be sent away and Harry would die without this." Sparda said.

"But, why at this household. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that that Vernon creep was a demon." Eva shuddered.

"It's simple, this neighborhood is infested with demons and eventually, Harry will awaken his full power. I know that this sounds cold, but, remember, if he doesn't awaken, he will die later in his life." Sparda said sadly.

They then left the baby on the doorstep, never knowing that another person had come and left a note with it that would ensure that their son would never get any happiness until later on in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Harry: Age 3

"Oy, you brat, is breakfast done yet?" A loud voice was heard from down the hall.

Harry just stared at the stove, unsure of how to use it.

"What the hell are you doing just standing around like that?" The voice bellowed again.

Harry whimpered a bit, wishing that anyone would take him away from there.

"I'll show you not to waste my time!" The voice bellowed before a hand grabbed Harry's head and bashed it against the stove, with a burner on.

Harry just whimpered again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Harry: Age 4

It didn't take long after that for Harry to learn how to do the chores, and he could now often be seen outside in the gardens working them for his aunt.

It just so happened that Harry had just accidently picked his aunt's best flower.

"Boy!" A voice shouted from inside.

Harry knew what was coming and paled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Harry: Age eight

Harry had finally figured out what he wanted to do. He was going to start running.

He had packed up the few possessions that he had left and was finally ready.

He was ready to escape all of the chores, abuse, and torment. He was going to escape. Even if he died trying.

With that thought in mind, Harry ran down the street in the neighborhood never to look back at the area again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Harry: Age ten

Harry continued running away. He had survived for two years in an area that most others would probably have died in.

However, that didn't matter now as his latest theft had gone wrong. He was trying to get a few dollars to buy something, but the guy had a string attached to his wallet to prevent thieves.

The guy wouldn't have been a problem to escape. The problem was the police officers that had overseen the area and had saw him pickpocket the guy.

Harry rushed down an alley to the side and rammed into a dead end.

He saw the lights coming that indicated the flashlights and immediately hid behind a trash can.

'Please pass over,' Harry chanted over and over in his head.

To his dismay, the police officers had started down the alley.

"You, check over there." He heard a voice command.

Harry used a small bit of glass that he had on him to check his targets carefully. He then aimed and cursed when he saw where the people were talking about and that it was where he was hiding.

'I wish that I was anywhere but here,' Harry thought.

When the police came over to the area that Harry had been in, there was no one there.

"What the hell is going on? I know I saw him head this way!" The officer bellowed as he smashed his fist against the wall.

There went all chances of him getting that bonus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

At the same time, Harry opened his eyes.

He heard the police officers speak for a few seconds and then he opened them, confused at why the officers were walking away from where he was.

He looked around and saw that everything was a dark shade of grey, and when he looked at the officers and tried to touch one of them, he couldn't.

"What's going on?" Harry wondered aloud.

And that was when the area around him started changing. At first, the top of the buildings lifted away. After that, the rest of the buildings soon followed and the ground started to break up beneath him.

Harry instinctively took a step back when a crack started appearing beneath him, and it appeared that it was not a moment too soon as the ground split apart and he would have split with it had he not moved.

Harry then turned around and saw that the wall had vanished and the alley now connected to the street.

He then did what came naturally to him, he ran and continued running.

Harry didn't even notice the glowing symbol on his back as he ran.

The symbol that had been with him for life but never seen.

The symbol that looked like an angel's wings.

The sign of the Nephillim.

**A/N: I have finished this chapter, I know that it is kind of short, but next chapter will be where he meets Dante and Kat for the first time.**

**Please read and review! I will not continue this story until I have at least five reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the second chapter of Nephilim Harry.**

**Everything is the same as the last time.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry: Six months later

Harry was having trouble. He had been in Limbo for six months and he couldn't do anything to stop the demons that were in there. He had tried to find a way to fight them, but then he had given up when he had realized how stupid that thought was.

He now had black hair that parted in the front of his face and went down to his neck, and he had a white streak through the left side of his hair. His shirt and pants were in tatters and he had lost his shoes long ago. However, he had picked up a coat that didn't have anything in it and was pure black.

He was now running away from the demons. Harry jumped away from the demons and kept running until he finally was trapped.

'Dang it! How am I supposed to keep living! I NEED MORE POWER!' Harry thought furiously.

With that thought, a sudden glow enveloped Harry and then a two sided scythe came into existence behind him.

It had teeth on the blades and a demonic skull that the blades were jutting out of.

The blades were pure white and the rest of the scythe was grey.

Harry was in awe at the blade and he then felt a pressure on his mind.

Inside his mind, he saw the blade doing tricks like the top one extending or him spinning it around very fast.

He also saw a brief flash of a woman in a white dress and a very large statue of a man.

Harry gasped as he came back to reality, and that was when the demons surrounded him.

He saw a whole dozen of the lesser Stygian around him.

Harry wasn't like he was earlier, however. He was now more serious, he had seen plenty of death that the demons had done and was ready to cause some of his own. He was ready to start killing the demons.

Harry looked at the demons with a furious gaze and watched blankly as they surrounded him.

Not that it mattered, they were all gonna die.

Harry bashed the end of his scythe against the ground and watched the shockwave.

The shockwave knocked all of the demons into the air and Harry jumped up and used his scythe's chain attack to kill two of the demons at once before he wrapped another and brought it closer to him.

The demon had readied the chainsaw and was just about to get him, but Harry used the other end of the scythe and sliced the demon clean in half. That was when he realized that he felt something in his pocket.

There were red orbs in it. Harry didn't know what they did, all he knew was that demons traded them and they came out of every dead demon.

Harry came back to his senses and watched as all of the demons fell to the ground and then started getting up, but Harry was having none of that.

He rushed one of the demons and used his scythe's stryker against the demon. The stryker was a five slash combo that killed the demon.

Three demons took that as their cue to rush him, big mistake.

Harry spun around the scythe as fast as it could go before he called out, "Spinning death."

The attack was just that, a spinning wheel of death that was extremely powerful since, for every rotation, it attacked twice.

With that done, only four demons were left.

The demons were cautious of hitting him with all four of them after they had just seen that attack, but they didn't want to stay back and let him kill them either.

Before they could make a choice, Harry had made it for them.

He had attacked with a strong ground wave that launched two of them in the air.

Harry then pressed on the handle of the scythe and watched as the two blades extended to kill the last two Stygian.

Harry looked at the scythe after he was done and smirked, impressed didn't cover how amazed he was at the weapon's capabilities.

"I'm gonna call you Armageddon for the Hell that you rain on my enemies." Harry said with a smirk.

The scythe gave off a low hum in approval to the name as Harry put the weapon on his back.

The scythe vanished in a flash of white light. That was when things started to go insane. In another flash of light, Harry was back in the real world.

"What the hell?" Harry asked himself.

He then looked around and saw a lot of people looking at him funny for his rags.

"That stuff'll kill ya," Harry heard from across the street.

Harry looked and saw a man who looked almost exactly like him. The man had on a long black trench coat with a red hood and he had on a black ripped t-shirt and long jeans with black leather boots. The strangest thing was that he had a white streak in his hair.

"Dante, don't draw attention," The woman hissed to Dante.

The woman had on a hood and had a tattoo of a strange star above her nose. From what he could see, she wore a white hoodie and a pair of small ripped shorts. She had on boots and she had green eyes.

Harry looked up and saw that a demon camera was focused on the man.

"DANTE," He heard before everything went pretty close to hell.

The man was dragged into limbo, but the strange thing was that Harry was too.

"How the hell did I get back into limbo?" Harry wondered out loud. That had the unintended side effect of drawing Dante's attention to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Dante asked cockily as he walked over to Harry.

"Name's Harry," He replied coldly.

"Nice name for a demon." Dante remarked.

"I'm not a demon, not sure how I got back into limbo, to be honest with you." Harry said with a shrug.

Dante shrugged, long as this guy didn't do anything, they were good.

"Hey Kat, we have a bit of a situation." Dante said to Kat.

Kat turned and was surprised.

"They dragged you into limbo!" Kat said.

"Me and one other," Dante said.

"Who else did they drag into limbo?" Kat asked.

"I'm not sure, but if it's who I think it is, we are gonna have to change Vergil's plans up a bit." Dante said.

Before the conversation could continue, they saw the demon camera.

"That must have been what it was that dragged us down." Harry said, pointing at the camera.

"So, they have me under watch," Dante said with a smirk.

He was about to jump up and kill the camera when demons started to appear. There were two Ravagers and a good number of lesser Stygian and Bathos.

"Hey Dante," Harry said.

"Yeah, Harry," Dante said, getting Rebellion ready.

"You take out the Ravagers and I can handle the Bathos and the lesser Stygian." Harry said as he readied his own weapon.

"You sure that you can do it?" Dante asked, not that he was concerned for the guy; he just didn't want to be stuck with all of the enemies at once.

"Just watch me," Harry muttered before he sliced the first lesser Stygian in half and then jumped off of another that he had just cut to get to the first of four Bathos.

Dante whistled before he smirked, "Well then, I can't let him have all of the action!"

Dante then got out his guns and shot one of the Ravagers up before he focused a stinger followed up by trillion stab.

On the other side, Harry had used his scythe pull attack to take care of all of the other Bathos and then came down and used his spinning death attack.

Needless to say, every single demon that got close was dead.

Dante killed the first Ravager using aerial rave by angel pulling up to the demon. He was now focusing on the second one.

He struck out with his death coil attack and the other one was dead.

Dante looked back; ready to help Harry at a moment's notice.

However, all of the demons were already dead.

"Dante, you took too long." Harry called out to him.

Dante then developed his eye twitch.

That was when the city decided to try and close in on him.

"Hell no, this ain't the way that I die," Dante muttered before he took off to get out.

"Hey, wait up for me," Harry called as he used his scythe to bash through the side of a building that was closing in on him before he started running after Dante.

Dante and Harry barely got out of that one alive.

That was when the demons appeared.

"Harry, you take care of the cameras, I'll take care of the demons.

Harry jumped up on the platform using his scythe coil and then looked and saw a tall building.

Harry used the scythe pull again and landed inside of the floor below the top of it.

"Now, how do I get up there?" Harry muttered to himself before he saw a piece of Debris that could be pulled toward him. Harry pulled the block out.

"Still not good enough," Harry thought before he saw that one of the ledges was lower than the others.

Harry ripped it out of its place and had it drop down a bit.

"There we are," Harry smirked as he got onto the roof.

Of course, nothing was ever that easy for Harry.

A demon appeared out of the stairwell. It was kind of skinny and it had a skeletal face to it. It was blue colored as well.

Harry felt something flash in his mind as he was brought into his mindscape.

This time, he was on a large brown rock and was surrounded by debris and a green sky. Almost staring at him was a large statue of a demon.

"Let's see where this leads." Harry murmured to himself as he walked down the path that was laying itself out for him. A couple of times, he had to scythe pull over some walkways that had been broken through time.

Finally, Harry got to a large stone that had a sign on it that meant for him to destroy it.

"Well, I'm here anyways," Harry smirked as he brought his scythe down on the rock.

Harry was teleported back into the real world.

He was brought out of any musings that he might have had by the blue glow that was coming from his arms.

Harry looked down at his arms and was shocked by seeing, where the arm connected beneath the elbows, there were two swords that looked like they were vibrating.

Harry smirked, he had a feeling that this was just what he needed in order to beat the demon in front of him.

Harry lunged forward and struck the demon and cut off its arm with the blade's buzz saw strike.

Harry saw the damage that was being done to the demon and smirked before he struck the demon through the chest with his other blade.

The demon crumbled to the ground with that.

Harry then looked down at his weapons and smirked, "I think I'm gonna call you guys ripsaws."

Dante called up from the ground at that moment, "Are you gonna get those cameras or just stand around waiting?"

Harry gave a small tch and then used his scythe pull and angel pull in succession to destroy each of the cameras.

"That good for ya?" Harry called as he slid down off of the debris and landed in front of Dante.

They didn't have any time to talk as the walls started closing in again.

"Let's go!" Harry called as he rushed out of the streets. He skidded into a building and then burst through the window on the other side. The only downside was that he fell into a church.

Get it, downside, fell?

Harry saw Dante taking care of a few demons before a big ugly thing came in. It looked like it had metal armor with black gunk.

"Keep it distracted," Harry muttered as he got a plan to deal with the demon.

Harry looked around for something that he could use on the demon and saw a machine gun.

The second that Harry picked it up, the gun shifted into a smaller and more agile form with a skull on the top of it.

Harry had a vision of him using it and then striking the chandelier with a knife that flew out of it.

The chandelier fell on the demon at that point.

"What took ya so long?" Dante taunted.

"Sorry, I would have been here sooner, but I had to take care of your demon," Harry pushed right back.

Dante chuckled before the place started falling apart.

"Follow my lead," Harry said as he scythe pulled through the window of the church.

He broke it and landed next to a startled Kat.

Dante then came out and Harry moved over and let him land on Kat.

Harry just laughed as Kat chewed Dante out for landing on her before directing them to the Virility factory.

**Done! It took me a while to do this fic, but I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Please read and review! The next chapter will be released at twenty reviews!**


	3. Virility and secret ingredient

**A/N: Yo! Here is the third chapter to my Nephilim Harry story. I was not going to put out another chapter this fast, but I am impressed with your dedication to this story. I never expected to get 20 reviews this fast! **

**Everything is the same as the last chapter and the one before that.**

**Please enjoy the story and review!**

**Chapter 3**

"It's funny; I used to come to this place whenever I was a child and wanted to escape from my home." Kat said quietly as she looked through the Virility factory.

"Enough with the talking, I just want to know what's going on." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders to what Kat had said, even though he knew what she was referring to, he just didn't want to sympathize with her.

He still didn't know what was going on and what the group was doing there.

"We're here to take out the factory and kill a demon called a succubus." Dante said before Kat could stop him.

"Dante," Kat hissed at him.

"What? I think that we can trust him at this point." Dante replied with a shrug of his shoulders, not really caring enough for Kat to stop him.

"A succubus, you mean one of those really sexy and hot female demons?" Harry asked.

"Nah, it's just this meaty old hag, believe me, I was bummed to find that out." Dante said.

He then wiped away a fake tear as Harry gave a small laugh at Dante's antics.

"Let's go, this is the way to the mixing room." Kat replied.

Harry and Dante just shared a look and nodded, there was no way that they were missing this, plus, they had the opportunity to kill a lot of demons that were sure to get in their way.

The two of them followed Kat through a series of tunnels and finally got into a large open space with tons of shipping crates around them.

That was when they went into limbo.

"Do you make it a habit of going into limbo?" Harry asked Dante in a conversational tone after they got into limbo.

"Nah, well, I suppose you could call it a habit, but it's not," Dante pestered him.

"Hold, I think I see some demons up ahead." Harry said as he raised an arm to silence Dante for a few seconds.

"I go to the right and you go to the left, first one up there wins?" Dante suggested to Harry.

Harry mulled it over for a few seconds before he nodded to Dante, "Deal."

With that, the two of them rushed through the room and up using their lifts and pulls.

That was when Harry and Dante got stopped.

Dante was being surrounded by lesser Stygian and Harry was facing a Hell Knight.

"That is one fiery being," Harry whistled as he looked at the hell knight.

But, before he could strike with his normal sword, he was brought back into his mind.

While there, the sky was again green with debris being everywhere, the only difference being that he couldn't reach the platforms he needed to get to using his scythe pull and angel pull just wasn't doing the trick this time.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Harry wondered to himself.

And that was when some knowledge flowed into him and he got a new weapon.

The weapon was a small chain sword.

Harry smirked as he got the weapon's moves into his brain.

With that, he activated his newest technique, demon pull.

Harry extended the chain and then watched as the platform came over to him.

Harry jumped on it and then demon pulled to the next platform where he got off.

He wrapped the rock that was holding down a large statue and then compressed with the chain.

The rock broke like it was made of glass at that point.

Harry then came out of the dream and watched as the Hell Knight prepared an attack.

"No you don't," Harry said as he ripped the chain sword into the demon with a series of fast strikes in his newest combo, thousand stingers.

The demon didn't even stand a chance as it fell to the ground in pain before it turned into little red orbs.

Only, this time there were white orbs coming out of it as well.

Harry felt it flow into him and felt more power than he ever had before as he closed his eyes and levitated a foot off of the ground.

Harry then opened his eyes and dropped back down to the ground.

"That was new," Harry muttered before he shrugged and rushed to get ahead of Dante.

As luck would have it, they both landed on top of the platform at the same time as the other.

"So, who won?" Harry asked before they just walked through the door and saw weird vines that were glowing yellow in the next hallway.

"I don't know. how about whoever kills the next demon wins?" Dante suggested.

"Deal," Harry said with a smirk.

Harry then saw a red bulge come out of the ground and quickly shot it as it became a thousand shards that were starting to spin.

"Damn it," Dante muttered as he got the money and paid it to Harry.

The two continued through the hallway and then they dropped down to Kat a few minutes later.

"This is the mixing room in limbo, I must say, I am now glad I never got to drink that stuff whenever I was younger." Harry snarked out.

Dante just chuckled at that.

That was when the two tyrants appeared.

"Again with these guys. And two of them this time!" Harry groaned out.

"Hey, I'll take one and you take the other," Dante offered.

"Deal, whoever wins buys ice cream and pizza," Harry bet.

Dante just smirked and rushed off to deal with his tyrant.

Harry looked over his tyrant before he smirked at demon pulled it to the ground before it could even do anything.

While it was down, Harry smacked into it using his ripsaws.

The demon was dead as a doornail after that attack.

Dante got his a few seconds later.

"Dang it!" Dante groaned as he saw that Harry had already taken care of his tyrant.

"That looked rough," Kat offered as the two of them walked up to her.

"Nah, I had worse beatings by my adoptive uncle." Harry said as he dusted himself off.

Dante and Kat shared a brief look of concern over that.

Before they could say anything, Harry started walking away.

"Well, are we going to kill the succubus or what?" Harry said with a smirk as he brought his gun to bear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later and a trip filled with silence, and they were at a large passage that went straight down.

"Okay, so we just jump and then you break that thing and we're supposed to trust it to work." Harry said for the third time.

Kat groaned, she could see where he was coming from, but that was annoying.

"Yes," Kat said.

Seeing her getting angry, Dante pushed Harry down and then gave a salute before he fell backwards through the tunnel.

Dante pushed open the door on the bottom for the two of them to climb into just in time as the orb ran out of its time.

The two of them tumbled into the tunnel and then got up.

"What is that smell?" Dante said as he put a finger to his nose to demonstrate.

"Probably the succubus," Harry said with a shrug.

"Anything that smells that bad is a mercy killing." Dante smirked as he jumped down and out of the tunnel.

Harry sighed and followed him and was about to follow him into the succubus chamber before he felt something tingling in his head.

Harry walked to the left and used an angel pull and then an angel boost to get over to the other side of the room.

He continued walking and then got to the area that was calling to him.

"Hello little one," the pale skinned woman said.

"Hi, my name's Harry, you?" Harry asked.

The woman laughed and said, "I am called Juliet by you mortals."

Harry blinked, he had read that book. "You mean like Romeo and Juliet?"

Juliet chuckled and said, "Yes, it was based on a true tale that was taken out of context, and then I was stuck in here until Mundus found me."

"So, I take it that you want to stop me from getting to Mundus?" Harry questioned as he slowly prepared to fight.

"Not necessarily, instead of freeing me like he promised, he trapped me deeper in her and forced me to help create a poison that would keep the world oblivious." Juliet said.

It was obvious that this was a sore point for her.

"Why do you stay here?" Harry questioned.

"Because only a Nephilim or higher demon has the power to free me. Mundus has all of the higher demons trapped and the Nephili were nearly all killed." Julie said with a sigh.

"So, that was where I come in," Harry muttered.

"Yep, you free me and I help you fight Mundus, however, I will have to become an arm so I can escape." Juliet warned.

"Fine, come on," Harry muttered as he held out his arms.

Juliet let out a squeal as she jumped into the arms and then hugged him, then a flash of light occurred as Harry had a suit of a strange, technological and demonic armor on.

"This is amazing," Harry said in shock before he smirked as he got an idea.

His head was uncovered and the rest of his body was wearing a tight suit, and he had a headset on.

"It'll work," The headset assured him.

"Juliet?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yep, I have to guide you somehow, and what better way than this," Juliet said happily.

Harry just shrugged and walked through the barrier that he had just got the idea to punch through.

"This, is gonna be one wild ride," Harry smirked as he continued walking in order to get back to the surface, he trusted Dante to take care of the succubus.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, please read and review!**


End file.
